


冷面教主：沧海可平爱难移

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 小花如愿以偿在哥哥怀里醒过来（。





	冷面教主：沧海可平爱难移

冥冥鸟去迟  
   
000

这日晚餐过于丰盛，谢怜刷碗的时候连打好几个嗝，从厨房探出头叫花城泡茶。  
花城捏着抹布转进来，和他交换一个亲吻，笑道哥哥想消食，找三郎不就行了？谢怜眯起眼攥住水龙头往他身上呲，花城哈哈笑着让他闹，湿漉漉地从他腰侧伸出手，接过他手里的碗碟放上消毒柜——他家消毒柜安在抽油烟机上面，特别欺负身高不到一米八的神仙。

“挪挪挪挪，不然坐你腿上……三郎！我的葡萄呢！”  
“冰葡萄太凉伤胃，三郎愿意替哥哥承担。”  
谢怜被他气得快要消化不良，揪着人耳朵絮叨说我明天早上起来就要看见一箱又大又甜的巨峰，三郎你听见了吗，别笑了！  
无奈花城笑得停不下来，一翻身将他压在沙发上，脸贴脸地腻了一会儿，身下人起先还环住自己脖子，猫似的挠了一阵手掌下的冰凉皮肉，慢慢滑下来，两只手乖顺地搭在胸口，呼吸平稳，显然已经睡着。  
“哥哥……？”  
谢怜睡得微微张开嘴，这人累了一下午，吃晚饭的时候就有点坐不住，花城抬头看了眼表，心说新闻联播还没结束，现在睡了半夜肯定有的折腾。  
但也舍不得叫醒，想着哥哥醒了捅咕自己就随他去好了，千依百顺和予取予求，总归是一回事。  
花城轻轻亲了下困猫柔软的嘴唇，抱着谢怜蹬开卧室的门，滚在被褥间数他的睫毛。

鬼市极乐坊，藏书阁房顶骤然亮起白光。

 

 

001  
“教主！气大伤身啊教主！”  
“说的是！教主莫要为了一个囚犯气坏身体！”  
“茶呢茶呢！端茶来！！都是木头吗还傻站着！？？哎呦！！！”

 

谢怜尚未睁开眼，就给重物撞击的轰鸣声和随之而来剧烈晃动震得下意识护住头部蜷起身体，从手臂圈出的缝隙向外看去，和正脸挤在三根细铁棍间的大胡子男人干瞪眼片刻，噗嗤笑出了声。  
他一骨碌直起上身，感觉到袖中一空，当啷一声。  
一把小巧匕首掉在身侧，火焰扯着影子，晃得刀鞘上的红宝石明暗不定起来，像一只只含冤带恨的眼睛。  
“……刺激。”剑拔弩张氛围之下，谢怜居然还抽出空打量起自己所处环境，方形铁笼另一头有什么味道非常不好的东西气息急促，他一边回想自己为什么会被关进这种地方，一边偷偷掠回匕首掂了掂，总觉着这场面好像在那本书里见过。  
等一下，书？  
他余光瞥见不远处鎏金主座上铁青面色的红衣男人，那人注意到他的视线，一双眼带着血光刺过来，滔天怒意中隐约揉进很奇怪的光。  
无论如何，现实中的花城都不会以这幅表情出现在自己面前，瞬间打通关窍的谢怜一屁股坐下，在大胡子惊异注视下深吸一口气……没上来，咳得惊天动地。  
法定假日里藏书阁都不休息吗？？？年终要不要评你个鬼市劳模当当？？？？？

 

“呜——”  
另一头的东西骤然发难，谢怜翻身躲开，下意识大喊：“三郎！”  
那红衣人手背青筋暴起，嘎嘣捏碎了茶杯。  
似狼似犬的动物皮毛泛青，砧板大的爪子在玄铁板上划出尖锐声响，谢怜敏捷跃起跨上它后颈，左手成爪扣住恶兽咽喉，右手挽了个刀花，朝笼外的人呲牙，扬声道它凶我！可以杀吗！  
话音未落，匕首在他手中化作一道白练，倏地划过那畜生脖子，腥臭血液喷了大半片笼前空地，原本袖手观望的教众糟了飞来横祸，红乎乎立着，这屋子瞬间成了血葫芦聚集地。

“真难闻，”谢怜翻身下来，找了块还算干净的地方坐下，自从醒来起脚腕就一直酸痛难忍，杀了眼下最大的威胁，他便打算试探下这次的剧本。  
……别是你爱我我爱你但我们不能在一起之类的就好。  
Flag小王子按按太阳穴，突然打了个喷嚏。

 

他向来对花城不设防，是以被暴怒的教主拎着衣领拽出铁笼，怒吼“你怎么敢！”的时候，还眨巴眨巴眼，颇有玩笑意味地回道敢什么？  
“嘶——！”  
教众惊恐地看着半柱香前还伤重爬不起来的阶下囚慢吞吞掰开领口的手指，将匕首塞给怒不可遏的教主，又在他腰上抹了把掌心血污。

粗糙巨石做成的墙壁上每搁两步挂一只火把，火光下，谢怜的视线化成热烫的黄油刀，将“花城”上上下下剐了三层滋味。  
这人红衣红氅，银护腕金腰带，靴子上挂了小铃铛，整个儿一要碰瓷求收留的少年皮模样，往日里花城偷懒不想练字，就化这张少年皮蹲厨房剥蒜，熏得谢怜不想理他。但是自从这捣蛋鬼学会打字买了打字机，谢怜再叫他练字便死活不干，连皮相都懒得化，就地一坐，不知从哪掏出便携打字机咔哒咔哒：[三郎不想练字QAQ]  
然后举着纸片在谢怜面前晃来晃去，小谢老师一忍再忍，终于在跳动的QAQ中破了功，嗤地一声笑说你再不练，今年过年咱家就没有对联贴了。  
于是化身颜文字的小花夹着尾巴钻进书房，等谢怜切好水果过去检查的时候，地板已经被鬼画符铺满了，他捡起一张左看右看，红着脸把小情话叠巴叠巴揣进兜里。

因此能在梦中见到少年三郎，还是个字迹隽秀的，谢怜千年愿望梦中实现，真的在梦里笑出了声。  
教主更加生气了，红色河豚竖起了刺：“你疯了吗？笑什么！”  
谢怜抹了把眼角，没注意把手上血蹭了上去，他袖子上也是沾满血污，越擦越脏，索性花着张脸，抬眼望向黑脸教主，轻笑道：“笑你好看。”  
“花城”眼前一黑，抬手就……就给他仔细揩净脸，冷哼道油嘴滑舌，谢怜瞧着新鲜，忍不住回敬说不比教主高贵冷艳，勾勾手指就有人……唔！  
“闭嘴！”  
教主突然出手，谢怜不设防被制住胸口穴位，给他扛麻袋一样扛上肩，听见这人冷冰冰吩咐教众散掉，觉着这个梦肯定允许外来加工，毕竟花城吩咐鬼市手下时，语气也总是这样冰冷不关心。

视野里只有火红大氅和三色金线，谢怜也不知道自己被扛着走了多久，胃部硌得难受，再加上血流不畅导致的头晕，他一边感慨自己已经很多年没这么难受过——完全忘了之前几次梦境里惨兮兮的到底是谁——一边十分中二地在心里念叨“人类的身体真的好麻烦”，很快意识不清。  
即使身边这位“花城”并非自己殿中人，谢怜却仍是精神放松，像是笃定他们不久就会在梦中相遇那般，无理取闹地心大，又力行于色地信任。  
只要能再次相遇，多少痛苦都做不得数。

“花城”轻手轻脚将人放在榻上，这人从没在他身边睡踏实过，自从出事后，更是只要自己靠近就浑身紧绷，随时准备暴起伤人或是逃跑。  
“你再多恨我一点好不好？”红衣青年跪在床边，慢慢剥开他浸透血的衣服，轻手轻脚打来水擦洗上药，最后拉着他伤痕累累的右手，叹气一样地说话。  
谢怜早在他拧布巾的时候就醒了，这会儿被拉着手求恨，浑身不自在得差点跳进水盆里溺毙退游——这朵花太会难为人了，他可不想见到三郎的时候，正把刀架在他脖子上。  
毕竟，无论怎样的你，我都会烧尽心血去喜欢，连生气都做不到，遑论恨得焚尸挞骸呢。

“你好久没来这里了，在我这睡一晚好不好？”教主声音放得更低了，“我被药放倒，赶过去的时候你已经断了手脚筋……谢怜，你不知道你杀小怜的模样多好看，我们小时候，怎么又不理我了……算了，你不爱听这些，我说些别的。”  
“花城”叹了口气，幽幽道：“我把参与这件事的人都杀了。”  
床上的人无声无息睡着，一副毫不关心的模样，额头嘴角的淤青已经扩散，显得整张脸青白带紫，滑稽可笑。“花城”重新换了敷在他关节上的热布条，掖好被子，在脚凳边坐了一会儿，放轻脚步离开了。  
谢怜一直忍到大门挂锁声响起，确认过屋内无人，腾地坐起来，嘶嘶哈哈解膝盖和肩膀的布条，不禁有些郁闷，这些话本子是同一个人写的吗？怎么总喜欢烫他？  
他打量着满身形状奇怪的伤口疤痕，自保的热血劲儿过去，谢怜手抖得甚至解不开布条绳结，给烫得眼泪汪汪，不禁惆怅，梦外三郎可从没让自己受过这委屈，哪怕热水袋，都是裹了三层丝巾才递过来。  
房间里燃着好闻的沉水香，缎面被子用金线绣了莲花和蝴蝶，终于摆脱热布条和敷料的谢怜从椯柱上拽了件里衣披上，慢吞吞下了床。双脚甫沾到地面，他就龇牙咧嘴特别想给刚才杀狗的自己一巴掌，干什么搞那么大仗势，现在脚腕酸痛使不上力，膝盖也涩得厉害……特别想一屁股坐地上等花来抱。  
他没去想几千年的娇养到底改变了什么，倒是先反省起当时为什么不能动作更干脆一点，想着“花城”无辜挨了一身狗血，肯定很不舒服。  
彼时这位“阶下囚”尚且沉浸梦外在给光阴泡透的爱情故事中没转过角色，见到桌上小食，还下意识扭头叫那人一起来吃。  
可惜屋里空荡安静，香炉敛息屏气，连窗棂漏下来的月光都是规规矩矩不敢撒欢乱跑。谢怜一步一挪到圆桌边给自己倒了杯水，鼻尖埋在袅袅茶香中，忽然“嗯？”了一声。  
梦中的三郎……似乎管笼子里那玩意……叫……小怜……

“我要生气了！”太子殿下墩了茶杯，决定出去后立刻给家里的猫改名小花。他从床边柜里翻出双袜子匆匆套上，蹑手蹑脚溜出房门。  
三进三出的园子，跟极乐坊内院差不多大，假山角楼荷花池，锦鲤屏风青铜铃，看得出布置的人下了大功夫，谢怜坐在廊桥栏杆上活动脚腕，猝不及防给一双手臂横胸搂住。  
敢这样能这样的除了“花城”再无其他，谢怜放松下来，借着烛火瞥见他手腕上缠着纱布，忍不住轻声问他怎么弄的。  
“花城”呼吸滞了瞬间，低声说你怎么了，以前从不会注意这些，边说，试探地拢住他的手，声音轻得像是叹息：“早些时候演武不小心划伤的，别费心这些。”  
听起来，这似乎还是一段九曲连环九转大肠一样的感情纠葛，谢怜在心里打了个哆嗦——他最不喜欢遮遮掩掩，多番顾忌也好冲动上头也罢，他吃了那么多苦头，依旧只涨经验不学教训，爱恨赤忱苦乐坦荡，还是傻乎乎地把喜欢挂在眼角眉梢，恨不能昭告全世界自己过着神仙日子——因此听见教主欲言又止就胃疼，心里的小人忍不住躺倒在地，朝天狂蹬小短腿。

“冷不冷？已经初八了，明天一定要好好吃药，我能陪你坐一会儿吗？”  
他说得格外小心，手臂却几乎要勒进谢怜肋骨里，似乎怕极了稍不留神这位就会跳进水里，捞都捞不上来。  
谢怜摇摇头，柔声道很晚了，我们该回去睡了，三郎？  
有风穿过连廊，青铜铃此起彼伏响了起来，清脆叮咚里教主忽然失手摔了薄纱罩灯，盯着烛台一路滚落水中，干巴巴说原来你还记得这些。  
“毕竟你上次这么叫我，是十五年前。”  
“……哥哥。”

谢怜没来得及掰手指头算自己现在的年纪，也没来得及思考三郎知道这里的“花城”也有“哥哥”会如何小心眼，就给捏着下巴按在柱子上粗暴亲吻，条件反射地抬脚，又想起这是另一个世界的三郎而舍不得踹下去。正尴尬地不知如何是好，“花城”猝然松开手，慢慢把脸埋进自己胸口，片刻后又飞快放手、后退，撂下句哥哥早点休息，便狼狈地离开。  
脚步快得踏在风上，谢怜看着他匆匆消失在廊桥尽头，抬手摸摸嘴唇，总觉得这事不能让小醋鬼知道。  
毕竟他闹起来，花样多得三界第一武神都吃不住。

 

就这么平淡过了几日，谢怜始终被关在小院最里层，每日汤药膳食定点从花园小门的活动板送进来，屋里有个伺候的小姑娘，手脚麻利从不多嘴，如果不是名叫“戚容”，他可能会更自在一点。  
……毕竟女装戚容，还手脚麻利从不多嘴……实在千年难遇。  
“花城”白日里蒸发了似的不见踪影，谢怜没精神出门，偶尔几次打盹中被针刺惊醒，却困在针灸带来的酸软中睁不开眼，只能维持一个姿势忍受喷在掌心的鼻息，给教主安排得明明白白。  
这小子什么毛病！一米九几已经不能埋在哥哥手心撒娇了！该长大了！  
——谢怜在心里拎着扩音器吼道。

“醒了？”  
谢怜赶紧装作沉浸梦中。  
“我都好久没离你这么近了，上一次还是挂半截肠子才能抱抱你。”  
谢怜脑内尖叫这是上一个剧本！！藏书阁夹带私货！！！  
“我不该给你下蛊，也不该骗你，我们的师母其实还好好活着，这样你会觉得好一点吗？”  
谢怜快哭了，小人蹬腿哀嚎不要提起我母亲！！！仙乐皇后也是区区梦境化物能玷污的吗！！！！！  
“我又想让先师回魂，又不想你死。等上了路我粘着你，甩也甩不掉……哥哥要是不说话，我就当默许了。”  
谢怜挣扎不能，急得发抖，心说这都什么乱七八糟你把针拔了我才能出声好吗！作弊！犯规！禁赛！  
“哥哥，师兄陪着你呢。”那人幽幽叹完这句，拔针添香，谢怜来不及睁眼有所动作，就又给熏香拿住堕入梦中。

“花城”站在床边，隔着一道冰绡床帐久久看向昏睡的人，想起这几日的相处，万般不愿相信他身体里已经换了一个人。  
不是记忆中年长自己两岁却因为父母宠溺而较晚习武的师弟，不是背对焦黑残骸厉声质问的谢大少爷，不是面无表情潜入教内刺杀自己的仇人之子。  
人形蛊阴差阳错发动，换回的不是当初救他一命的师父，而是一个陌生又在某些地方很是熟悉的少年。“花城”听见床上人睡梦中含混叫了声三郎，像是兜头挨了一泼冷水般醒悟过来。  
这个谢怜，和他无数次妄想中的满把软红尘如出一撤，是个相爱后应有的可爱样子。  
他是这样鲜活明动，叫“花城”宁愿相信这是相伴他大部分少年时光之人生了癔病，心甘情愿饮鸩止渴。  
厄命教主站在满月清辉里，感受着手腕脚腕万蚁啃噬般的刺痛，忽然听见床帐里的呼吸急促起来。

望月时刻，百种蛊毒一同发作，“花城”几乎是嘶吼着扑过去，按住那人不知何时鳞片密布的手。

 

 

002

 

厄命教主每月有四五日不理事物，众人早就习惯如此，紧跟教主步伐勤恳闭关，全教上下风气极佳，有望评为铜炉山最佳集体。  
这事说好也好说坏也坏，毕竟流言蜚语挡不住——教主这个月“闭关”之前，那暴起伤人的阶下囚可还关在他房间里没放出来，屋里的奇怪的声音一连响了两天，第三天早上面色苍白眼底挂黛的教主面色焦急推开房门，催命似的召集教内所有大夫，有留心的注意到，芳草堂送去的药材大多是消炎止血类，再加上那囚徒一直没关回笼子，便有了些乱七八糟的话传出来。

厄命教顶头是个手段狠辣喜怒无常的，偏偏底下一群人来疯，谣言起了不到半日，就已经进化得有鼻子有眼，连教主用了什么花样都说得生动详尽，就跟他和屋子里那人真是苦命鸳鸯，几位和坟头草打麻将的堂主是那根拆散他们的棒子似的。

 

谣言迈着鹭鸶长腿跨进积霜阁的时候，当事人之一正蹲在小药炉边扇风。  
自从十五那日谢怜蛊发一爪子挠伤了自己胸口，“花城”小心照顾至今才给他止住血，勉强能喂进些粥米。谢怜烧得直说胡话，他红着脸听了好几天这人无意识的绵软撒娇，乍一听说那些乱七八糟，第一反应居然是“我怎么敢再伤害哥哥”，然后才想起来这一切，包括意识不清的“哥哥”在内，都是假的。  
和他一同长大的少年死在熊熊烈火和满地谎言中，剩下个冷冰冰的躯壳，也早就被自己祸害得提不起剑，堂主们擅自行动前他们坐下来好好说句话都是奢望，更何况如今？  
太讽刺了，“花城”摇摇头，倒出一个碗底的药汁尝了尝，确认过火候又仔细吹过，才端进屋内，给那险些挖了心的人喂进去。  
最初的疼劲儿过去，谢怜这日倒是没觉得有多难受，只是全身像是困在石膏里不能动弹。胸前伤口发炎刺痒非常想挠，但发不出几个音节就呼吸困难，折腾得汗透里衣都不能让“花城”明白自己的意思，郁闷得甚至不想喝药。  
他总觉得自己像一条上岸的鱼，不能在空气中用腮呼吸，只有浸过井水的手帕盖住口鼻时才能好好喘两口气，双腿又像是粘在一起，膝盖稍微动一下就疼得活像裂了骨头，更加重“一觉醒来长了鱼尾”的幻觉。  
谢怜僵硬地思考人生，一时竟说不出这遭遇相比很多年前被踩成饼到底哪个更惨一点。  
——当年就算扁得捡不起来他也还是能动动手指挖土打发时间的啊！！！

 

“花城”掀开床帘，隔着布条摸摸谢怜手腕，慢慢垫高他上身，维持在一个不会抻到伤口又能正常吞咽的高度，低声哄他喝药。  
“喝了就不难受了，”他不敢碰谢怜裸露在外青黑坚硬的皮肤，拿银质浅勺一点点探进他口中，撬出一道缝，再把药汁顺着灌进去。  
谢怜欲哭无泪，心说一碗药捏鼻子喝不就好了，灌半个时辰你是多恨我，啊不，多恨你师弟？  
他苦得眼泪差点出来，逼自己幻想这玩意是三郎熬的南瓜羹，好不容易挨过去，汤药入腹，暖洋洋的滋味自胸口游走，感觉到“花城”的施针，苦中作乐地脑补家里那位挂着听诊器端坐的模样，挂着温柔的笑说“请躺在床上，我来为您检查身体”……总觉得后面会发生奇怪的事情。

“花城”见他嘴角高度不一地笑起来，忍不住问道：“想起什么好玩的？”  
话音未落，立刻自觉失语，讪讪坐回去，盯着沙漏不敢多言。

“谢怜”刺杀失败被囚后，自己在他身上种了数不清多少的蛊，起先只是泄愤，强迫自己不再顾忌多年前的温情，在那人试图咬舌自尽之时还卸了他下巴。直到囚禁他的第四个月，“花城”偶然在一本古书里找到回魂之法。  
他想救回他的师父，白衣道士手把手把他从小白菜养成萝卜头，却在一场山火中不知所踪。一把鼻涕一把泪的“小花城”找了他好久，最后昏倒在街头，被“谢怜”捡了回去。  
他们一起生活了六年，撞破真相之前，“花城”还计划过将来一同游历的路线。  
教主叹了口气，恍惚间看见谢府密室中，师父冰封的半截遗体和足有三人高的炼丹炉。  
——“谢怜”是他仇人的儿子，用他的命换恩师回魂有什么不行？  
——他爹用我师父炼丹，我为什么不能用他儿子炼蛊？

当然不行，从迷药中挣扎出意识的花城骤然醒悟，当然不行，我是喜欢他的。  
可是他赶到的时候，后知后觉的心尖儿肉已经被扔进兽笼行刑。  
教主握住袖中的火折子，急红了眼，又是盼着他快点醒过来，又是自暴自弃地准备目睹他葬送恶兽之口后就点燃早早备在座椅下的霹雳丸，拉所有人陪葬。

 

“我……我给你换药吧。”男人怔愣半晌，干巴巴道。  
靠得近了，谢怜给他领口飘出的血腥气熏得眼前发黑，奇怪起自己失控那晚到底做了什么。  
搁梦外，他就算再痛苦也不会伤害花城，自残自虐简直成了本能，几千年仍是改不利索，还因为这事被打过屁股。  
就算是梦境化物，谢怜也确信自己舍不得伤害这个人半分，又想起之前看到过他手腕受伤——那个位置、长度和自己腕上的一模一样，更觉得能动之后要好好检查一下，可别是这人有自虐倾向。

谢怜本就没什么精神，胸口的伤早就不疼了，床角香炉中燃着安神香，香气随“花城”每次抬手上药的动作袅袅飘过来，半柱香不到，他便昏沉睡去。

 

002

谢怜是被一阵水声弄醒的。  
他试探地睁开眼，眼球干涩，忍不住抬手去揉。有人按住他的手，把什么冰凉湿润的东西盖上来，小声说还早，哥哥再睡一会儿。  
“嗯……嗯？”  
谢怜噌地坐起来扯掉蒙眼布条：“三郎？！”  
“快躺回去，”花城垂着眼，不由分说单手攥住谢怜一双手腕，拉过被子将他卷进去，“三郎来晚了，请哥哥罚我。”  
他活像一只淋了雨的大金毛，可怜巴巴蹭在主人胸口呜呜叫，谢怜挣脱不开，只好低头亲亲他发旋，笑道你什么时候过来的，然后变身民间艺术家谢老师，嘻嘻哈哈说我想死你啦。  
花城罕见地没对这玩笑作出回应，大半张脸埋进爱人里衣，闷闷说以后三郎睡着之前哥哥不许睡觉。  
“三郎好不讲道理，”谢怜给他攥着手腕，别别扭扭拽着人躺在自己身边，一骨碌翻身骑上去，“快松开让我抱抱，你知道这几天我过的什么日子吗？”  
“我……”  
“我都好几天没和你一起睡觉了！”谢怜皱眉抬高声音，在花城惊愕几秒后忍不住破功的轻笑中凑过去亲他，柔声说我发现你在梦里总是不开心，这样不行，等这次醒了，我们就去烧书吧。  
藏书阁一而再保住的小命居然要灰飞在主人的一句情话里，花城心情复杂，不敢直说一睁眼看见不成人形的爱人缩在被子里小声叫三郎的事，只好温声哄道烧烧烧，烧个三天三夜，烧完了我们去放烟花。  
谢怜贴在他侧脸，蛮不讲理道：“烧三天是我的说词，你不许用。”  
“好，哥哥想让三郎烧多久？”花城失笑，隔着薄薄里衣摸到他脊背上未消的凸起，不禁叹了口气，心说这风气得改，现在的话本子，不好好赞美神仙眷侣，整天搞这些乱七八糟的干嘛呢。  
回头我就托梦，再写哥哥受伤的，就一辈子外卖奶茶没吸管，膈应死你。

外面镂花门被扣了两声，戚容通报说又有谢家人打上来了，教主您今天打算出门吗？  
“哥哥等我一下，”花城亲亲身上人额头，起身将他平放在床上，披衣去了外间。  
谢怜断续听见些诸如“风将军在山庄门前叫阵要人”的话，忍不住下床凑热闹，他脚腕不能吃力，好不容易从内间转出来，见着花城背对自己站在门前，屋外一片狼藉，忙叫了声三郎，踉跄过去。  
花城给他吓了一跳，忙接在怀里：“哥哥怎么起来了？”  
“我出来透透气，”谢怜借着他的搀扶爬上罗汉床，歪靠在案头，边说边抖着手倒了杯茶塞进塌边人手中，柔声道：“你们继续。”  
他看起来一点都不像拉架。  
“哥哥才是要紧事。”花城嘴甜是本能，张口就来不用缓冲，哄得谢怜面色薄红地捂他嘴。  
花厅里摆着一溜儿栀子，开得娇嫩新鲜，戚容鼻青脸肿跪在门口，听见些许布料摩擦声响，随即有把绵软嗓子喑了声“三郎”，登时吓得额头贴地。又等了一会，屋里亲热声不减反増，她膝行着退到院门口，连滚带爬逃下积霜阁，扯脖子大喊道：“教主有令！往死里打！”  
正给压在榻上亲得喘不上气的谢怜听见动静，试图挣出舌头问一句，抽到一半又给叼了去，吮吸啃咬变着花样地呷香，几弹指便忘了这码事。

点火容易灭火难，花城撑在谢怜身体上方，哭笑不得道哥哥别闹，再这么下去，三郎可就要大头朝下跳楼了。  
谢怜环住他的腰，面色白得不正常，鼓起一边腮帮心说你还讲不讲道理，说亲就亲说停就停，我不要面子的吗？语毕强行带人翻过身，压在花恶霸身上，朝他耳朵里吹气：“三郎倒是说说，我闹你什么了？”  
这人难得耍一次流氓，话音刚落就自己先红了脸，花城挑眉笑了一声，撩开他里衣下摆伸手进去，在他冷汗涔涔的脊背上捋了几把，又滑下来，曲起手指隔着亵裤刮了一下：“好吧，是三郎的错，三郎想和哥哥一解相思之苦，嗯，就像这样。”  
他将身上人里衣拉到手肘，亲亲骨头支棱的肩膀，下巴轻垫上去，叹道也不知道这里有没有速成饲料，能快速长肉的那种。  
“影射养老太子！我要打你了！”谢怜笑骂道，甩着袖子抽了几下，犹豫再三，试探道：“三郎，这次的故事你了解多少了？”  
花城将他搂得更紧了些，闷闷说三郎过来以后哥哥一直病着，我不想离开你就没去打探，谢怜摸摸他头发，柔声道我知道的也不多，给三郎讲个故事？  
“有结局吗？”耷拉耳朵的大狗狗突然抬起头，他总是执着于美满结局，遇到不喜欢的还会极其幼稚地撕下来亲自写个好的换上——他口述，另一位主角被迫执笔。  
谢怜眨巴眨巴眼，想了想：“我不知道，但就经验而言，不是什么好的。”  
毕竟这个故事充满了阴差阳错和求而不得，如果自己晚睁开眼一会儿，就直接走到了结局。谢怜突然觉得这事荒唐极了，哪有正主亲自下场掰剧情的？  
那厢花城已经搁心里画好了让除了哥哥全员不得善终的大饼，正要抱他回床上，冷不丁听见对方一声惊呼，寒毛瞬间起了一身：“哥哥？！”  
谢怜袒着上身，眼睛黏在左上臂内侧，声音里满是不可思议：“我怎么长鳞了？这还是个神话故事吗？”  
他那干枯梧桐枝一样的手臂上，大大小小伤疤间零星几片反着青色的鳞片，上臂内侧较大一些的上面，还能看见细密血管，不仅手臂，大腿内侧、膝盖后面，所有不常见光的位置都有残留，有的掉了一半，断口还带着鲜红肉芽。  
“哥哥……”花城匆匆拉过里衣裹住他，手微微发抖，张了张嘴又不知道该说什么。  
谢怜比他先入的梦，居然连自己身体出了问题都没精力注意，花城不敢再猜测他睁眼之前这人遭受了什么，牙齿咬得咯吱作响，恨不能一把火从梦里烧进藏书阁。  
他想起几日前满身被鳞不成人形的一小团，手指痉挛指甲尖利如刀，胸口绷带下是五个血洞，也不知道他是忍耐了怎样的痛苦才能连这么硬的一层壳都抓得穿。  
“我没能早到一步为哥哥做点什么，我……”  
谢怜捂住他的嘴，歪头笑说乱说什么呢，我可舍不得，他之前病中颈侧裂开的腮缝已经愈合，留下长短不一的几条血痂，花城摸摸那些突起，低声说我他妈真没用。  
“开心点，我们昨天还梦到影帝谈恋爱呢，”谢怜抱着他拍哄，回忆起之前那场美梦，忍不住眯起眼感叹道：“在红毯上求婚，哇，当时的三郎有那——么帅！”  
“哥哥喜欢的话，我们办个全球直播的婚礼？”花城啵地拔出脑袋，倒豆子一样叨咕起各项计划，熟练得仿佛早就有这个想法。  
谢怜笑着听他讲，不时评价一下某项的实际可行性，他越来越觉得三郎心里住了个长发公主，当年没置办八抬大轿娶他有点可惜。  
“行了，快歇歇，直播不行婚纱可以。”谢怜往他嘴里塞了快点心，拍拍手抻个懒腰，叹道：“几千年了你怎么还是一肚子花样？就不怕我生气？”  
花城立刻真诚道惹哥哥生气我就应该被重罚，可是哥哥，我这么喜欢你，到底犯了什么错，求神仙给指个路呗？谢怜啪叽亲了口他脑门儿，严肃道神仙要睡觉了，你自己想。  
安置好谢怜，又拉着手和他说了几句话，花城这才想起之前的通报，颇不耐烦地啧了一声，压下脚步声离开，嘱咐守在门外的侍女“他醒了立刻告诉我。”

阁外，披甲叫骂半日的将军已经冲杀到内院外围，终于见到王八蛋露面，二话不说八发连珠箭齐齐射去，爆喝道：“我操了！血雨探花！你今天说什么都得把家主交出来！”  
花城完全没有出手的意思，身法极轻极快地躲过，低头把玩着从谢怜枕头底下摸来的小匕首，那上面用红宝石码出蝴蝶纹，握手部位以银丝缠绕出莲花图样，刀刃薄如纸，刀身坚硬无比，背上刻有血槽，精致又阴邪。  
风信怒道：“你值几钱银子？？也值得家主亲自动手？！”骂到一半，忽然被宝石反光吸引了注意力，看清对方手中的玩意，瞬间破了音。  
“你他妈还是人吗？！要命都抢了？！那是谢怜的命根子！！！！”  
花城：“……”  
风信怒极，反手一摸空了的箭袋，扯下来朝花城掷去，抢出空档猱身而上，长弓一分为二，露出里面暗藏的两把细剑。  
“呦，还是副峨眉刺，”花城终于从“谢怜的命根子”上挪开视线，见着逼至面前的风信，戏谑地挑起眉，他身法快，而且太快，弹指间转到风信背后，一掌拍散对方游走内力，拍拍手，笑道不自量力。  
风信给他暂时封住内力，摔在地上不断挣扎，叫骂内容越来越不堪，花城身后的教徒甚至忍不住要上前，却被呵住。他们不知道这位“教主”听了几千年骂街，甚至还录音剪过鬼畜视频，纷纷疑惑教主为何还不动手。  
被教徒盖章向善采灵芝的花城呲牙笑起来：“知道为什么留你一条狗命吗？”  
“下月十六，我要跟谢怜拜堂成亲，滚回去报信吧。”

他说完，扔下乱糟糟的摊子，一阵猩红烟雾似的消失在山庄门口，直直刮回住着谢怜的小院，差点撞上蹲在屋门口的戚容。  
戚容没想到他这么快就杀回来，还以为要抓屋里那个去挑衅，连忙打开门：“教主稍后，我去拿绳索。”  
花城根本没听，抬脚把人踹进花圃，这人也不知在猴急些什么，毫无往日冷静地咋呼进里间，见到地上的碎瓷片，瞬间红了眼。  
“三郎？”谢怜举着左手坐在脚踏上，被一把抱住，还茫然地抬起令一只手拍他后背，柔声道你怎么了？  
花城拉过他的手，眼底浓浓怒意在看见那片淡红的瞬间散了大半，吁出一口气，扬声叫人进来打扫，一转身毫无形象地坐在地上，下巴搭在谢怜膝盖上，闷闷说三郎给哥哥倒茶。  
说是要倒茶，下巴却跟坠铅块似的不肯抬起来，谢怜哭笑不得捏他肩膀，无奈手吃不上劲，这动作反而像在主动邀请他得寸进尺。  
他刚刚只不过想倒点水喝，忘了自己手上有伤，不小心摔了茶壶，还烫了一下。但很奇怪的是，被烫过的皮肤眨眼间就褪了一半红肿，没过多久花城就像是有感应一样冲了回来。  
“三郎，你把衣服脱了。”谢怜想起之前在教主身上闻到的血腥味，脑子里突然炸开白光，头皮发麻地拽住起身倒茶的花城，煞白着脸要扯他腰带。  
花城冷不防被他拽开腰带，裤子没了松紧滑落下去，他哭笑不得一手拽着裤腰一手握住谢怜两只小爪子：“哥哥松松手，饶三郎先去关门。”  
谢怜不听，掰扯着要扒光他，还始终说不出原因，闹腾间听说积霜阁有侍女被赶出去而匆匆赶来的引玉端着针盘绳索进来，隐隐看见暖阁里衣衫不整的背影，吓得扔了托盘转身就跑。  
怎么回事，那位不是之前还恨不能活吃了教主，怎么突然如胶似漆的，大白天做荒唐事，教主这是给他下情蛊了吗？  
联系上之前教内的谣言，他觉得自己窥见了惊天秘密——教主真是个可怕的男人！

 

花城终于还是被扒了个精光，赤条条躺在床上，由着谢怜在他身上摸摸搜搜。  
他胸膛偏左有五个血洞，手腕脚腕也都是在相同位置有伤口，谢怜拉过他左手，盯着他手背上浅浅一片红印，突然低头咬了下他食指指尖，却没在自己手上看见痕迹。  
这便已经明了。

“哥哥，没什么大不了，放松点。”见谢怜嘴唇发白一声不吭地含着自己指尖，花城忙揽住他柔声哄劝，又是说没什么大不了又是打趣心疼我就亲亲我呀。  
谢怜趴在他身上，大气都不敢出，生怕弄疼他胸前伤口，他自己不觉得疼不觉得受伤是什么稀罕事，但怕极了这些事发生在花城身上，急红了眼，只恨没一开始就注意到，早早叫他解蛊。  
这是君臣蛊。他们在苗疆游玩的时候，有天淘到一本记载奇怪药方的小册子，说是药方集，更多的却是些无从考证的蛊毒，内容繁杂。谢怜很喜欢这些奇奇怪怪的玩意，点灯熬油看完，甚至跃跃欲试打算进山采药，炼个还童蛊，把自己变回小团子给三郎抱着玩。  
花城用行动阻止了他，完事后就地一滚化成孩童皮相，操着把清脆童音说三郎是哥哥喜欢小孩子。  
谢怜咯咯笑起来，汗涔涔地搂住他，迷迷糊糊被小孩儿哄睡过去。

君臣蛊要七年才能彻底成熟，这种只在册子里见过的荒唐玩意如今正好端端盘踞在两人心脏里。  
谢怜粗略算了算，“花城”下蛊的时间，是跟“谢怜”分道扬镳前后。

 

003

 

“三郎！你回来啦！”  
这日小软凳上的谢怜正往汤锅里加调料，见着抱回一人高的橘子树的花城，高兴得又往锅里加了把杏皮。  
花城把橘子树墩进早上新挖的土坑里，和土种上，举着糊满泥的手来抓谢怜，将人抹成大花脸，扒在他膝盖上嘿嘿笑。  
谢花猫在始作俑者衣襟上蹭干净脸，从小吊炉里舀出一碗紫不紫蓝不蓝的玩意递给他，表情又期待又紧张，嘀咕说这是改进后的百年好合羹，三郎尝尝？   
“好喝，哥哥，我还想要。”花城意犹未尽，又盛了一碗，跟谢怜你一勺我一勺分享了，把搁小泥炉前坐了一上午的人抱到腿上，装腔作势给他号脉。  
谢怜十分配合，安静了半盏茶的功夫，给腕上伤疤传来的酥麻弄得轻笑起来，腾出另一只手打了下舔他手腕的花城，打趣说看出什么了？花城亲亲他掌心认真道是喜脉，谢怜哈哈笑他是个赤脚大夫。  
“三郎只会些皮毛，一会儿找芳草堂的给哥哥仔细看看。”  
这倒是真的，梦境外，花城确实通些医理，但手法只停留在包扎清理伤口之类，毕竟血雨探花法力滔天，曾经烧法力给对象操控大手办，疗伤自然是不在话下。

自发现君臣蛊已过了十多天，花城早先放出话，白日不得不留在前面打理事物，谢怜在他走后搁床上懒一会儿，然后慢吞吞去院里鼓捣新菜式——花城为了让他少走些路，在院子里堆了个泥灶，方便谢怜每天听红铜小火炉咕嘟咕嘟。  
谢怜觉得这事没处说理，君臣蛊均摊皮肉伤，相比自己连茶壶都提不动，花城怎么还能连房顶都说上就上呢？  
种了臣字蛊的那位忧心地摸摸他额头，叹气说哥哥这具身体之前糟蹋了，得好好养一养，谢怜一身冷汗躺在他身下，呲牙说三郎，注意用词。  
花城道：“这里的‘花城’和‘谢怜’也许不止仇人的关系，哥哥觉得呢？”  
他边说，边给谢怜红肿的膝盖揉药油，谢怜抱着被子侧过身，赞同道我也这样想，教主也许对这个仇人有别的想法。

——将‘谢怜’扣在积霜阁牢房，百般折磨的是他；每月十五的发作，守在‘谢怜’身边的也是他。  
‘花城’心中仅有的温暖在两场大火中先后燃尽，他只好拢一捧干涩的灰贴在胸口。然后在那些腥白的、赤红的、辗转反侧的夜里，将恨意和懊悔酿出最苦涩的酒，逼着自己咽下，毕竟如果自己没有一时好奇打破密室墙壁，没有贸然出手引爆霹雳丸烧了谢府，就能和那个人恣意天涯，永远活在该死的假象里。  
他披着月色朦胧站在床边，看着昏迷不醒的陌生人，恍然大悟。  
他是我的求而不得。

“总之大体应该是这样，”简略梳理了时间线，谢怜皱着眉大半张脸埋进花城手掌，沉痛道：“人与人之间的沟通是多么重要。”  
花城见他一副要进考研考场的模样，嗤地一声笑起来：“若真的说开了，还哪有民间创作的余地，哥哥，三郎就什么事都不瞒着你。”  
“嗯嗯嗯好好好，三郎最乖啦。”谢怜敷衍道，爬起来往他身后看，花城捂着屁股好笑道哥哥找什么呢，谢怜啪叽倒在他腿上，薅了把他发尾，笑道我找找风车尾巴。  
谢怜心说三郎撒起娇来，真的好像摇尾巴的大狗狗哦，往他腹部拱了拱，叼住腰带打了个滚，再滚回来，跟敞怀的男人争被子。  
幸亏天上那帮不知道花冠武神私底下是个撒娇鬼，要不然绿天庭积分榜指不定又会添些什么乱七八糟，花城用被子裹住谢怜干枯可怖的身体，抱起来掂了掂，气鼓鼓说哥哥怎么就是不长肉呢。  
“我觉得长胖了一点呀，”谢怜抬手给花城看自己手臂，掐起一块皮肉，认真道：“都能拉起来了。”  
然而事实是，他依然瘦得不能久坐，屁股底下没有个垫子还会觉得疼，肋骨炎重到只能轻慢呼吸，一身伤病大部分不在皮肉，花城想帮他分担都不行。  
饶是这样，谢怜还是坚持每天起床第一事，先看花城的裸体。  
确认过这人仍然内力运转自如身上没添新的伤口，才颤颤巍巍下床跟他一起沐浴吃饭，花城不愿离开他，然而又要对一个月后的小惊喜事必躬亲，拉着他滚回床上腻乎到手下来催，才恋恋不舍分开。  
这导致教内又开始传教主金屋藏娇，新上任的积霜阁一等管事兰菖为此每天要遭受几十遍拐弯抹角的试探，最后实在受不了，刻了个“教主繁忙，诸事勿扰”的木牌挂上积霜阁大门。  
哦，教主提着盐酥小黄鱼回来时看见这牌子，还哼着小调往上添了一朵大红花。

 

转眼就是十四，谢怜戳戳盘子里炸枯了的野菜，叹了口气。  
紫檀桌上还有一只大海碗，里面漂着好几条死不瞑目的鱼，谢怜拿勺子搅了搅，给伺候在一边的下人们一人盛了一碗，淡声道我别的不行，煲汤还是可以的，大家都尝一尝？  
——教内流言四起，三郎无心管这些，我总不好也纵容你们造谣他呀。

“哥哥？”花城进门看见墙根底下横七竖八躺着几个人，院里的大锅冒着绿色泡泡，谢怜躺在摇椅上看话本子，发觉他回来，立刻放下书站起身，摇摇晃晃迎过来。  
“……这是玩什么呢？”他瞥了眼脸上开染坊的那几位，转头看见挽着他手臂的谢怜仰起头做了个嘴巴拉拉链的手势，顿悟地点点头，“让哥哥费心了，三郎的错，罚三郎亲亲哥哥好了。”  
谢怜被他按回躺椅上接吻揉搓，闹了大约半柱香，身体忽然抖了抖，短促而尖细地叫了一声。  
也许是蛊毒的作用，谢怜的身体异常敏感，但久囿病痛经不起折腾，常常是硬了射不出，也不知道这具身体之前受过怎样的折磨，勃起后还会痛得厉害。谢怜气喘吁吁软成一滩，大腿死死夹着毯子，面色苍白，勉强腾出一只手搭上花城手臂，气声说不怪你，是我自己忍不住。  
花城急得手指僵硬，半跪在躺椅边一遍遍亲吻安抚，谢怜缓过那股劲儿，偏过脸蹭他手腕内侧，轻声说我没事，三郎再亲我一下，我就彻底好啦。  
“别胡闹。”吓得心脏里面住小鸡的人嘴上这样说，总归还是舍不得拒绝，撩开谢怜汗透的刘海，从额头一直亲到下巴，最后含了一会他冰凉苍白的嘴唇，哺出些温度和血色才慢慢放开，握着他的手讲些江湖小话。

厄命教主发话要迎娶谢家家主，眼看着日子越来越近，山庄外面红地毯红灯笼红花球布置的热热闹闹，从北地到江南叫得上名的厨师都受聘前往，发到各门派的请柬不计其数，整个江湖，除了五年一次的论剑，还是头回这么热闹。  
谁不知道谢家主失踪已久，突然在厄命山庄现身，这其中怎么看都是发生过了不得的事——更何况他那两个贴身侍卫一提到这件事就红着眼一蹦三尺高。  
难不成厄命教主强掳了人回去，调教成了，领出来炫耀？转念一想倒也不对，这花城为人心狠手辣但是精通蛊道，用三四个月的时间调教傀儡，何方神圣能让他耗费这么久？

积霜阁的铜墙铁壁一样挡住了江湖上鸡飞狗跳的消息，谢怜只听说过几天要有奇怪的NPC来派发小广告，估计又是“我不断的洗澡油腻的师姐在哪里”之类，也没放在心上，拉着花城腻在罗汉床上吃荔枝。  
“哥哥，荔枝吃多了上火，最后一颗，不能再吃了。”花城按住谢怜又往冰鉴里伸的小爪子，摸了满手冰凉，忍不住皱眉道：“掌心都是凉的，哥哥你有哪里不舒服？”  
谢怜刚服过药，酸苦味一直往嘴里反，他服药之后有大约半个时辰会反应迟钝，听见花城讲话，硬是没能理解他的意思，半睁着眼睛抽回手，伸进他怀里摸了摸，疑惑地黏糊道糖呢？  
“好苦……这是什么药啊，你是不是用了我的汤锅？”  
花城好笑道哥哥真是神了，谢怜慢吞吞说什么神了，我昨天炸了药罐，三郎又没出门，啊，我就一口锅你还要抢，真不讲道理。  
“三郎赔哥哥一口珐琅锅？”  
“我就要我的小汤锅……”谢怜慢慢闭上眼睛，意识不清之际，这人又开始耍赖：“我也不想喝药，太苦了，这还怎么亲你？唔……”  
药效发作，他翻了个身，卷在被子里昏沉过去。

花城撩开他衣袖，盯着苍白皮肤下点点青黑看了许久，缓缓吐出一口浊气。  
他尽心尽力布置准备，独独忽略了谢怜的身体。  
他怎么也想不到‘谢怜’被炼成了人形蛊，每月十五无人形。

‘花城’用了三个月将‘谢怜’熬成蛊母，他初到这个世界时，怀中狼狈不堪的爱人，原来是拜这所赐。  
他轻轻抚过昏睡中人肩胛骨周围的坚硬鳞片，新生的鳞刺破皮肉，一摸就是一手血，花城几乎是手足无措地僵在那，看着那些的鳞片随呼吸开合。  
——人形蛊发作不属于外来皮肉损伤，他没法为他分担。

“唔……？三郎？”谢怜被后背上清凉刺痛的感觉弄醒，迷瞪瞪转过脸，看见花城正收拾药瓶，疑惑地蹭过去搂住他的腰。  
花城拂袖熄了灯，躺下来揽住他，嘴唇贴着谢怜的，轻声说刚才在处理哥哥后背擦伤，继续睡吧。  
谢怜往他怀里拱了拱，困唧唧说你明天还要走那么早吗，我跟你一起？  
“嗯，明天哥哥放心睡，三郎哪里都不去。”

 

眼看着要成为传奇的风光婚礼突然取消了。  
有传新娘子突发重病的，有传教主改变主意的，更过分一点，连‘花城就是想把我们骗过去一网打尽好名正言顺坐上武林盟主之位’都敢说。  
相较这些，厄命教内部就安分许多。  
因为教主又闭关了。

 

“哥哥！你快放开！不能抓！”  
花城急得满头是汗，一面用力压住谢怜的挣扎，一面想尽办法撬开他的嘴灌药。  
他依照‘花城’留下的手札熬药施针，不想出门打热水的功夫这人就滚下了床，嗬嗬叫着拼命想抓挠胸口。  
花城前襟上全是血，早就分不清是谢怜的还是自己的，死命把完全看不出人形的一团从桌子底下拖出来搂进怀里，掰开他咬紧的牙关，口对口灌药。  
谢怜紧闭着眼，眼皮上都起了鱼鳞状增生，颈侧裂开的腮片翻起，挣脱出来往月光照不到的地方爬出一段距离，颓然瘫倒身体。  
他变形的手指划过地上一小滩血迹，凑到鼻子底下闻了闻，突然僵硬地张开口把指头塞了进去，花城扑过来按住他，尚没反应过来，谢怜、小桌、甚至窗外的月亮就齐齐在视野里融化成错乱的线条。他被压倒在地，能听到那人贪婪吞咽的声响，血腥味和谢怜发间幽幽清香混成一股冷极怨极的味道，花城侧过头，更大程度地裸露颈侧皮肤，手掌包住谢怜痉挛的爪子，在急速失血的眩晕中配合地闭上了眼。

雨越下越大，青紫闪电劈上积霜阁顶，将口衔宝珠的玉龙打成齑粉。

“……哥哥？”  
花城茫然睁开眼，月光和雨水一起泼了满地，他还躺在惨白里，屋门大开，门槛上一个血脚印，已经干成褐色。  
谢怜没了踪影。  
他挣扎爬起来，疯了似的满院翻找，不久前下了雨，扶桑花落得凄惨，院子里全是甜腻花香，借着月色，花城看见老槐树下蜷缩的人形。  
那人湿透的头发糊了满脸，蜷缩的手脚给冻得发青，赤裸身体上满是弧形血口，伤口最严重最密集的后背上，自肩胛骨锐角处往两侧，两条大约四寸长的伤口外翻着皮肉，像是这里曾经生长出什么东西，被人恶狠狠拔掉一样。  
雨水冲走了他身上的血迹，青白的小小一团，虚弱又毫无防备，花城脱下衣服裹住他的时候无法控制地想起许多年前那个蹲在土坑里呜呜大哭最后睡着的落魄神明，他那时候喝醉了酒，一身坚硬的刺掉的掉断的断，像个无毛刺猬，蜷缩起来，荒唐地相信这样就没人伤害得了自己。  
花城抱着他去了后院的小温泉，隔着袅袅水雾，对岸的灯光恍然如流落的魂灯鬼火，盈盈烨烨烧去某段久远记忆前，拽出一朵愣头愣脑。  
他几乎觉得自己又变成那朵眼睁睁看着心爱之人受尽折辱却无能为力的鬼火，连化形都在那人无知无觉之时。  
怀中人突然咳嗽起来，花城忙捞起浴巾裹住他往上举了一些，谢怜上半身靠在池边青石上，咳得脸颊泛起桃红，荒谬地有了些活气。  
他颈侧裂口下生了肉芽，痒得忍不住抓挠，花城单手制住他一双手腕，另一只手拖住湿漉漉的脑袋，渡气似的亲吻。谢怜给他亲硬了，双腿不自觉地打开，花城发觉有什么玩意顶到了腹部，嘶地在水中僵硬成一块木头。

“唔……”  
谢怜难受地扭动起来，后背的伤口被磨蹭开裂，沙痛刺激之下，他居然又硬了几分，顶端薄皮翻开，露出沾着晶亮液体的蕈头。  
“……呃……”  
怀中人扭动得越来越厉害，想合拢腿又被花城卡住，难受地呜咽，眉心皱起一个精巧的川字。花城战战兢兢将他往上推了推，谢怜昏沉而配合地仰躺在青石板上，双腿大张，露出涨得发紫的阴茎。  
花城试探着给他套弄，不成想刚碰到谢怜就哀哀叫起来，他硬得要命，又只能可怜兮兮冒水，没几下就绷紧身体哆嗦起来，花城曲起手指刮了下他后面，给绞紧滚热的穴口吓了一跳，赶忙拉高他的腿俯身查看。  
按理说这具身体不应该有这么大反应，花城舔湿手指，转着圈捅进去，在谢怜变了调的哼声中抽插起来，弄得穴口软化一些了，便又探入一指，扩开穴口，借着灯光，看清了浅处艳红肠肉上零星几块血痂，花城眼前猩红，咬牙又往里探了一些，指腹感觉到那本应明显柔软于周围的一小片肠肉格外凹凸不平，再也憋不住，挥掌劈碎了青石。  
“妈的！”  
哪有往这种地方上烙的？！他看着病骨支离的怀中人，再也忍不住，手臂抖得快要抱不住他。

“……三郎？”  
谢怜隐约听到声巨响，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，给不过半寸距离的一大片胸膛吓了一跳，下意识后仰，随即反应过来这人是谁，连滚带爬坐起来要给他检查身体。  
“无事，反正也不疼。”花城按住他肩膀，安抚地亲了亲，谢怜猝然出手撩开他粘在颈侧的头发，见着那个几乎掉了块肉的伤口，倒吸一口冷气。  
他磕磕巴巴说我控制不住，三三三三郎离我远一点。  
这次发作较上月相比明显短了很多，谢怜没精力想通这是怎么回事，下身已经涨热到可怖的程度，烧得脑子都不太好使，他忍不住探手下去套弄，甚至都没意识到自己在当着爱人的面自渎。  
最后还是花城把他吸了出来，射精的瞬间，谢怜指甲狠狠划过张开一条缝的乳尖，疼痛和难以描述的电击感纠缠着钻进大脑，他眼前一片空白，口中发出不知是尖叫还是哭喊的声音，好半天才回过神，软绵绵躺在一片狼藉里，双腿缠着花城，小声说我会注意不伤到自己，下次三郎就别管我了。  
“哥哥说什么呢！”花城气得嘴唇发抖，又舍不得吼他，只好憋憋屈屈红着眼堵谢怜的嘴，把他压在墙壁上，亲得气势汹汹。  
谢怜很喜欢这种恍惚感觉被吮掉舌头的亲吻，听着唇舌纠缠的啧啧水声，忍不住地笑。  
他不愿伤害花城，而花城比他更胜地见不得伤病，从当年火烧三十三神官庙到很久之后连家里的猫挠他一下都要跟人家打架，虔诚得偏执，但也可爱得紧。藏书阁成精以来，两人不是没做过甜蜜的梦，但杜撰出的怎么能跟鬼王满腔爱意相提并论，有时候谢怜看着花城在梦里做些极幼稚的事，还会情不自禁幻想如果是自己亲手教养他长大，这人还会不会像如今这样动不动皮一下，转头就开始冒傻气。  
但转念一想，天底下有哪个人不喜欢让爱人看到自己傻里傻气的娇憨一面，再让他亲亲自己呢？  
所以这个故事里，明明有机会一起长大，为什么不能事事说开、好好在一起呢，小神仙郁闷地瘪了嘴。

夜间巡逻的教徒听见动静前来查看，没成想撞见教主赤着上身将什么人按在墙上用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇，当即捂住眼睛溜走，跑出一段距离，忽然想起来，被抱着的那个虽然看不清脸和身形，但是勾在教主背后的脚腕上拴着全教无人不知的夜明珠链。  
——这这这这这、这不是那个被关起来的谢家主吗？？？咋回事啊？？？啥情况啊？？？他俩真的不是包办婚姻吗？？？

 

004

 

那晚之后谢怜又断续发作过几次，花城强行掰开他的嘴把自己割破的手指塞进去，也许血液真的能压制药性，这个月的发作就这么轰隆隆开了过去。  
谢怜又过上吃了睡睡了吃的养猪日子，听见兰菖通传‘风信慕情二位将军又打上来了’的时候，正窝在榻上看花城练字。  
“笔，不要停，继续写。”小谢老师往嘴里丢了块糖渍山楂，单手按住闻言要起身的花城，朝外间柔声道：“知道了。”  
自他清醒过来，本该‘教主’处理的那些事就全给拢了来，十次通传，八次都是一句温声软语的‘知道了’打发下去……剩下两次正忙着别的事，没听见。  
花城被按在书案边，跟教主之前留下的公文和谢怜新写好的字帖相面，趁他转身的功夫扔了笔，坏笑着揽住小先生的腰，凑过去大吸几口，撒娇说这笔不好用，纸也粗糙得很，哥哥，条件这么差，三郎今天就写到这里好不好？  
谢怜嗤地破了功，点点他脑门儿，佯怒道你看看电视剧里的女主角，一个月能习一百五十张字帖，三郎同学，你不打算习一百五十一张，讨老师欢心吗？  
“三郎若想讨哥哥欢心，有的是法子，这劳什子，我才不要。”  
“你还敢顶嘴了！手伸出来！打手板了！”  
谢怜折下一截栀子，鲜嫩花朵轻轻打上花城手心，明明是瘙痒都不够的力度，花城却诶呦诶呦叫起来，装腔作势，格外逼真。小怜老师给他气笑了，妥协道好吧今天就练到这，我想看三郎画画。  
花城立刻精神起来，头顶几撮不听话的头发啵儿地弹出，他顶着满头栀子花拉谢怜坐在自己腿上，闹腾间眼角溅了墨，谢怜捧着他的脸欣赏片刻别样风味的太子妃，猛地凑上去将那颗小小泪痣卷入口中。  
“嘶……哥哥，这墨里掺了朱砂和金粉，不能吃的。”  
谢怜砸吧砸吧嘴，吐了舌头：“真苦。”  
花城闻言立刻含了蜂蜜茶，口对口喂他，说要看画画的那位最后枕着执笔人的腿，半睁着眼睛嘟囔，也不知道在说些什么。

“哥哥？”花城落下最后一笔，捻起纸吹干，捏着对角举到拿自己当枕头的谢怜面前，“三郎画好了。”  
谢怜慢吞吞睁开眼，给面前作凤霞冠玉红披打扮的‘自己’惊了个激灵，啊了一声，软声道你又画这个，花城声音特别委屈，哥哥要是不喜欢，三郎重画？  
“喜欢呀。”谢怜坐起来搂着他欣赏那副画，高兴得眼底都是亮晶晶的，心说我在三郎眼里可真好看，哈哈。

 

“我操了！花城呢！让你们教主滚出来！”  
“今天活要见人死要见尸！谢怜！谢怜！！”  
厄命教主突然取消婚礼，遛得各门各派四脚朝天，风信守在山庄门口等了一宿，却只从探子那里得到‘家主突发重病，花城贴身照顾’的消息。这消息可信也不可信，风信的确第一反应冲进去劫人，谢家群龙无首了几个月，旁支早就闹得不像话，但碍着身份有别，没有主人命令还不能擅自出手，谢怜再人间蒸发下去，绿公子怕不是就要在议事堂宣讲“不骂人的没屁眼”了。  
他按捺再三，出于对花城的确精通医术和不能随意搬动重病患的考量，咬牙按兵不动了几日，听见好信儿，立刻骂骂咧咧打了上去。  
慕情接到消息带人从后山上去，没成想潜行至积霜阁内院都未见看守，刚放出信鸽，就听见院墙后面瓷器碎裂的声响。  
他探出个头，活像只躲在荷叶底下的尖角，看清院子正中央躺椅上的人，惊得差点从墙上翻下去。

谢怜只穿了件软烟罗里衣，猩红织锦毯盖到胸口，由于布料轻薄，慕情能清晰看见他满臂满肩的伤痕。  
他屏住呼吸看着谢怜缓慢地坐起身，翻过一只小茶盏，费劲地倾斜茶壶，双手哆哆嗦嗦捧起茶盏，但不知什么原因，他抖得太厉害，茶水洒了大半，只好一边叹气一边重复之前的动作。  
“我操……”慕情低声念了句，正要翻进去劫人，忽然听见一串轻快脚步声。  
花城一手点心托盘一手三色金小毛氅，先是不由分说给谢怜加了衣服，贴在他耳边说了什么，惹得谢怜抬手打他，然后单手抱起几乎就剩一把骨架的人，一口茶水一口点心地伺候。  
慕情看出一身白毛汗，心说这到底怎么回事，是谢怜疯了还是花城疯了……还是我在做梦？  
他给院儿里吃着吃着就亲到一起的场面吓得手一抖摔了下去，幸亏等在下面的影卫接了一把才没弄出动静，他听见花城说前面太吵打扰哥哥休息，三郎去看看，更是连连后退。  
——搞什么？！什么哥哥什么三郎？！他俩不是早决裂了吗？！？！

 

那厢听墙角的浑身鸡皮疙瘩头皮发麻，这厢被听去私房话的两人说是要分开一阵，胳膊却还挽在一起。  
谢怜从袖子里摸出一块麦芽糖，趁花城倒茶的空档塞进嘴里，后槽牙粘到一起，说话都跟牙疼似的哼哼唧唧：“多好的天气，去划船喂鱼呗。”  
“那三郎去收拾一下，吃过午饭去？”  
“行，哎你快歇歇，一上午就没见你坐下，浇花就那么好玩吗？”  
这人在躺椅里抻了个懒腰，一句“花有我好玩吗？”在眼角眉梢调皮地乱蹦，花城舔舔上牙膛，扔了小水壶过去亲他，谢怜的糖还没化掉，甜得要命，几下就被嗦出了马脚，呜呜啊啊想逃离案发现场，花城单手把他安回躺椅上吮吸啃咬，笑道跑什么，哥哥真小气，给我吃一口都不行？直到将黏在牙上的糖块用舌头扣下来抢过去才罢休。  
谢怜气喘吁吁道：“我想起件事，刚才是不是说下面打起来了？三郎不是要过去看看吗？”花城亲亲他手腕，给他重新缠了浸过药的布条，笑道不妨事，这天底下能有什么比陪哥哥重要？  
“油嘴滑舌，”谢怜配合地抬起下巴让花城擦汗，侧着蜷起身体，在花城从小毯下端伸手进来剥裤子的时候哎呦一声夹住膝盖，花城好笑道哥哥别闹，我看看你的伤，谢怜一拧劲儿从大魔头手下滑出来，跌跌撞撞往屋里跑。  
——光天化日！这人怎么越来越过分了！

 

慕情刚爬上去，就又听见里面的亲吻声音，紧接着似乎是花城满嘴开花要脱谢怜裤子，他躲在老槐树上看见自家家主摇晃的背影，怒不可遏地抛下潜行人的规矩，抽出斩马刀，朝花城头上劈去。  
“王八蛋！今天不砍死你！老子就改姓谢！！！！！！”  
花城身法吊诡，后续几人没等落地便已被扭断了腿，慕情眼珠通红，落刀越来越快，红衣人活像捧砍不到的血色雾气，金石相撞之声不绝于耳，甚至有些吵闹了，慕情听见那人冷冰冰道不要吵到哥哥，随后虎口一阵剧痛，斩马刀脱手，他堪堪一个铁板桥躲过飞踢，踉跄几步，突然爆了粗口。  
“操你妈！花城！我操你全家！你怎么敢拿谢怜的命根子！！！！”  
他简直要疯了，贴身伺候的人哪个不知道谢怜有多宝贝这把小刀，睡觉都要抱着，连刺杀曾经的师兄都贴身携带，也不知道是想物归原主，还是另有所图。  
记忆中哪怕这把刀磕了碰了谢怜都会大惊小怪地检查修理，这玩意被抢了，那不是要了他的命吗？？！！  
“我操了！！！王八蛋！！！！谢怜喜欢你十多年！！！！你就这么对他！！！！！王八蛋我要杀了你！！！！！”  
“慕情！！！”风信早就听见这面打起来了，急得不行，干脆在楼阁见翻越挪腾，在积霜阁飞檐间往下放箭，“闭嘴！！谢怜听见怎么办！！！！”  
他飞身落地，架弓防备，跟慕情一起以花城为中心缓缓划圆，见要命出鞘，气得头发都立起来了，爆喝道要命不是你想收！想收就能收！！现在又要用手段！把他关起来！你把谢怜怎么了？！他还活着吗？！  
花城：……这怎么还唱上了呢？  
“妈的你吵死了！”慕情仿佛原地化身“炮”棋，隔着花城跟风信拌嘴，瞄见自己刀锋豁口，忍不住翻了个白眼：“谢怜刚攥着裤腰带进屋！！你再喊两声！他就该出来帮这犊子打我们了！！！！！”  
风信脸色瞬间变得惨白，然后又很诡异地红透：“我操了？！你你你你你你你你你你你刚才说什么？裤、裤、裤子……？”  
“你连谢怜另一个命根子都不放过！我操了！今天非杀了你不可！！！新仇旧账一起算！！！！”

奈何这位教主似乎神功初成，风信慕情二人联手竟仍是无法招架——四个月前谢怜刺杀失败，这两位便是抱着要么救出人要么同归于尽的念头来的，却不想被‘花城’设计中毒，毒发之时他们一只脚已经踏入内院的门，却没等迈过门槛，已是筋脉俱麻内力弥散。‘花城’哈哈大笑，很奇怪地说了句“若真让你们劫走他，我还活着作甚？”，笑罢，甚至狂妄地拖来被铁链锁在老槐树下的‘谢怜’，当着他们的面一刀贯穿他小腹。  
当时天气极好，阳光之下，树叶绿得鲜嫩，连沾了血的刀锋都癫狂地闪光，教徒轰然杀至，风信慕情堪堪握着武器，却无论如何都拉不开弓挥不动剑，兵器碰撞出的大片比阳光还要刺骨的寒意，慕情强行挟另一位退却，小院内像是要笑得呕出血来的恐怖声音粘在耳朵里，直到铩羽而归，逼了毒运行过周天后，他还是汗毛倒竖。  
那笑声，癫极嗔极，像是借着另一个人的身体，发疯啃咬自己血肉。

后来他们有所忌惮，重心转移到插暗桩探情报上，不敢再贸然闯入，风信几次收到消息后气极闯阵，慕情也提不起阻止的精神，光是收拾‘谢怜’留下的烂摊子都不够——这人走得消无声息，直到厄命山庄传话来，众人才知道他去了哪、做了什么。

 

“嘭——”  
风信后背撞上老槐树，茂密叶间丁零当啷掉下几段手腕粗的铁链，刚好砸中慕情重伤的肩膀。  
花城施施然收起匕首，给自己倒了杯茶，冷笑道二位消停点儿吧，若不是外面守卫调走了精锐，你们还有命站在这儿吵哥哥休息？  
“你要干什么？包我们饺子？”慕情啐了一声，听见花城幽幽道，不啊，这山庄没有够规格的船，我让他们去现弄一艘，免得误了哥哥兴致。  
“所以二位，借着哥哥的光被放进来，就讲点规矩，兵器收起来。我这院子里见不得大动静，吵醒了哥哥，就只能委屈两位从后山跳下去，相互收尸咯。”

“你他妈……谢怜你干什么！！！！”  
慕情一手拽着半昏迷的风信，一手折下一截树枝聊以护身，蓦地瞥见黑洞洞的深渊似的房门里颤巍巍迈出一只脚——没有门槛，门口装了两排白玉扶手——谢怜一身大红外袍月白中衣，这衣服实在太不合身了，他伸手去抓栏杆的时候滑落下来，漏出半个伤痕累累的肩膀。  
这人像是对这鸡飞狗跳的情景习以为常，朝小石桌边的花城张开手臂，歪着头说三郎不生气了哦，快来抱抱。  
花城闻言立刻收起黑沉得能滴血的可怖脸色，勉强笑了笑，拍拍脸，硬把嘴角拽成一个温和的弧度，快步过去抱起靠着门板还不住往下滑的人，由着他猫似的舔自己嘴角，纵容得风信都给吓清醒了。

“我操了！你还给他下情蛊？！”  
“花城、谢怜对你什么心思我不信你一点不知道……你还有良心吗？！”  
慕情一向心思细腻，当年二人分道扬镳时，谢怜在渡口枯立到天亮，一缕鲜活随水漂过青山万重，揉在烟雨濛濛中，他抱着剑坐在大门口打瞌睡，见到游魂一样双眼无神的谢怜，立刻明白了昔日这人眼底为什么总是亮晶晶的。  
只可惜再也没有了。

花城理都不理那头嚷嚷的手下败将，腾出一只手摘下片叶子，随手揉了几下：“吹吹？”  
谢怜在玩上永远没他利索，拉着叶子凑到唇边，几次都只能发出噗噗的动静，花城哈哈笑起来，抢走叶笛扔掉，哄道是它不争气，哥哥嘴巴这么厉害、哎呦！  
“你不要再讲了！”谢怜又掐了一下他腮帮，气鼓鼓道。

风信慕情看着两人亲昵，整齐划一地下巴砸到脚背，又看见谢怜慢吞吞转过头朝这边招手，很有精神地问你们来啦，坐下歇歇？三郎爱耍小孩子脾气别跟他计较呀，我煲了汤要不要喝？  
“别闹，”谢怜转过去和不停在自己腰间捣乱的人交换一个亲吻，懒洋洋埋在他怀里使唤道：“我想吃点心。”  
桌上的点心在方才打斗中落了灰尘，花城愣了下，好声好气说三郎更甜哥哥吃三郎吧，谢怜小幅度摇摇头，按着额角气声说我怕你们再打起来，他眼珠子骨碌碌地转，为娘家人和丈夫间不可调和的矛盾操碎了心……不，他操什么心，跟着三郎一起动手就好，不能更省心。

慕情颤声道：“谢怜？你还知道我是谁、不、你知道自己是谁吗？”  
眼前这人神智仿佛回到谢府大火之前，爱拽着大师兄袖子撒娇，爱半夜三更上房揭瓦，可又处处不同，毕竟往前推十年，‘谢怜’干过的最出格的事情，也不过是在自己生日当晚喝醉了酒，赖在‘“花城”床上不起来。  
——哪会像现在这样……动不动、动不动就……就啾咪一下？！

谢怜尝了一口甜甜的三郎，笑得端庄而慈悲，淡声道我是仙乐太子，上天庭议事主管，做了三千年破烂仙人，吃过的盐比你俩吃过的米还多，是个老年人啦。  
“三郎是我殿中人，”花城听见他这样说，嘴欠接了句“深受恩宠夜夜侍寝”，谢怜立刻涨红了脸，双手按在他嘴上，转过头来支支吾吾解释说也不是夜夜……  
“疯了……彻底疯了……”慕情哽出一口血，虚弱地晃了晃，若不是被风信果断一掌拍晕，可能还会一边撞树一边继续念叨。  
风信嘴上没个把门儿的，却是这几位里最纯情的那个，磕磕巴巴说你们还日日吗？花城干什么要这么折腾你？你俩是打算生孩子吗？  
这位显然也受了巨大冲击，但方向不太对，花城笑得十分不怀好意，朝战战兢兢守在门口的侍卫招招手，示意把人扔出去，甚至还问了游船的准备进度，显然被谢怜方才那波操作戳中了愉悦点。

 

直到吃了三只莲蓬，谢怜还在对誓死护主的慕情连连点评，不能怪他当着爱人面夸另一个男人，毕竟搁梦外，慕情要是能这么忠心，可能早就被花城主奖励十个亿的功德，实现宫观数碾压隔壁的小目标。  
“晚上有花胶鹌鹑汤，”花城右手食指伸进谢怜口中，强行阻止他继续吃莲子，“省省肚子，等醒了三郎给哥哥摘一屋子的莲蓬我们继续吃好不好？”  
谢怜叼着他手指，含糊道：“不行，我的葡萄呢？”  
他探出去抽了一竹筒的水朝花城呲，在熏风中扑进爱人怀里，小声欢呼说抓到你啦！  
“……”花城仰面躺着，看了一会儿云彩流过湛蓝织锦，突然翻过身将谢怜压在软垫上，密匝匝地亲吻。  
“嗯，被哥哥抓到了，永远是你的人啦。”他嘀咕道，嘴角弯起一个近乎于天真可爱的弧度，毛茸茸蹭在谢怜颈窝里，舔得对方不停笑着讨饶。

领着四个侍女布菜的引玉收回欲敲门的手，扭头吩咐道：“食盒温上，通知厨房做些好消化的吃食……兰菖，我让你带的东西呢？”  
兰菖眼角抽动，从袖里摸出一只细口瓷瓶递上，引玉面色僵硬地接过，蹲下来将门推开一道小缝，把小瓶子滚了进去。

 

“想要？”  
“……嗯。”  
谢怜别开眼，手指在花城胸口画圈，盘在他腰上的腿不住磨蹭，呼吸明显急促起来，惹得肋下一阵沙痛，只好胡乱拉过只垫子趴在上面，在花城压上来亲吻自己肩胛骨的时候难耐地哼叫出声。  
这具身体敏感得要命，眼看就要情欲燎原，花城却突然停下动作，谢怜茫然扭过头向他索吻，却被不容拒绝地按了回去，他听见对方哑着嗓子说我不会再让你痛，不由觉得好笑，边喘边顶道这有什么好喊疼的？我哪有那么娇气？  
“哥哥！”  
“我知道，我知道，呃……”谢怜下身涨得难受，浑身潮红发抖，他不自觉磨蹭起身下的软垫，余光瞥见骨碌碌滚进来的小瓷瓶，愣了一下，随即腾地烧熟了。  
这这这这这这这、这成何体统？难不成这位教主还有强上的爱好？？？以至于下属都习以为常随身带药了？？？？？？

他这面脑子里扑了锅，那面花城已经捡起了瓷瓶，拔掉塞子闻了下，差点冲出去打人。  
估计敢这么干的只有“引玉”，这位贴心的副手送来一瓶潮吹药……这玩意梦境外他俩刚用过。  
谢怜最后反应大到即使昏过去了穴里还在一股股呲水，花城退出来换手指帮他清理，这人居然排着排着又潮吹了一次，满是指印咬痕的大腿抖得可怜兮兮，哑着嗓子哼叫，没几分钟再次起了反应，边哭边主动骑他，甚至哆哆嗦嗦地揉搓自己明显鼓起的小腹，俨然是得了趣儿，开始不怕死地撩拨。  
花城给他闹得没办法，从卧室做到厨房再回到客厅对着穿衣镜继续做，弄得镜子上全是奇怪的液体，结束后谢怜累到极点，赖在沙发上不愿起来，花城不得不打水过来给他擦洗，然后屁颠儿屁颠儿去做饭。  
是以再见到这倒霉的药膏，花城差点气歪了鼻子——若不是这药，谢怜不会疲倦得早早睡去，也就不会率先入梦……说到底，都是自己一时好奇把这玩意从极乐坊仓库里拿出来的错。  
“三郎……？”谢怜见这人对着个瓶子出神，脸色越来越差，赶忙忍着燥热刺痛下床拉他的手。  
花城吓了一跳，怔愣间被抢了瓶子，谢怜闻了一下，嗤地笑起来说这梦也太真实了，三郎想用吗？他说着往手心里倒了一些，深红半透明的膏体顺着掌纹流到胳膊上，甜腻的气味立刻弥散开，花城抓住他手腕说你不要命了，谢怜立刻笑嘻嘻把药膏蹭他衣服上，摆手解释道我就是看看跟家里的一不一样。  
“别玩了，回床上去，我给你舔出来。”  
“唔，这不是玫瑰酱吗？”谢怜嗦了下指尖，在花城惊愕的目光下把手指塞他嘴里，“三郎尝尝？还挺好吃的。”  
还真是玫瑰果酱，谢怜凑过来舔干净流到手臂上的，笑道黏糊糊的。  
花城托住他手肘，把人调了个个推进床铺：“要果酱还是要三郎？”谢怜被他压着舔后颈，痒得嘶嘶哈哈，挣扎道小孩子才做选择！我都要！  
“嗯，说得对，都是哥哥的。”花城附和道，跪在床边，脸埋进谢怜腿间。

床帐被一只苍白消瘦的手扯落下来，红纱帐拢出的暧昧烟雾中，两具身体死死纠缠，汗水和淋漓液体飞溅出深色斑点，痛呼和爽极的尖叫也被一并按在料子下，过了很久，那翻滚的红色浪潮终于平静下来，一只带着狰狞疤痕的脚落至床边，脚尖抵着蜀锦面的脚踏，足弓紧绷，随着帐内断续呻吟不断颤抖，舱内昏暗，这只脚腕上的一串夜明珠亮得活像从幽冥浮上来的眼睛。

 

005

 

“哥哥？”  
谢怜昏睡了两天，第三天凌晨好不容易睁开眼，在花城怀里拱来拱去。花城爱极了他这副迷瞪瞪的绵软模样，忍不住撩开他睡乱的刘海亲了亲额头，不料谢怜突然哎呀一声彻底惊醒，双手捂住被亲吻的地方。  
“怎么了？头疼？哥哥？”花城伸手拧开床头汽灯，靠在床头将人拉进怀里，曲起手指按揉太阳穴。  
谢怜像是睡懵了，靠了一会儿，呆愣地往枕头底下摸了摸，又去花城枕头底下掏了几下，瘪着嘴哭了起来。  
“……你还给我……呜呜呜呜……我就剩这个了……还我……”  
他哭得可怜极了，花城立刻反应过来这是原装货，下意识问了句你要什么，怀里的人哭得更凶了，抽噎着说我的小刀，你送我了就不许要回去！  
最后几个字简直称得上狠戾，花城赶紧从屏风上解下小匕首递过去，“谢怜”把刀抱在怀里，幼稚地嘟囔说我就剩你了，我们不分开哦。  
“哥哥……？”  
这两个字像是戳到“谢怜”的死穴，他猛地抬起头，眼底闪着绝望又惊讶的光，连呼吸都不敢了，梦游似的抬手搭上花城嘴唇，打量半晌近在咫尺的这张脸，瞳孔颤抖出细碎的光，喃喃说你看见我师兄了吗？  
花城想要说话，却被“谢怜”捂住了嘴，这人语调飘忽，眼神也越来越涣散，念了几声“师兄”后，开始毫无逻辑地絮叨。  
他说我找你好久，我家里主张杀了你，可是我不想啊，杀了你，一命还一命，我再跟你一起死就是了。  
他说我担心师兄认不出我，还带了要命一起来，我怕他们伤害你，我自己来，我不想杀你，也不想死，嘿嘿，要命跟厄命多搭呀，听起来就是一家人。  
他说父亲走火入魔，我把你捡回家，我还想跟你一起骑马。  
“我不想长鳞了，师兄你不要再种了好不好，我保证乖乖的哪里都不去，也不惹你厌烦……除了要命，我什么都给你。”  
“我不敢喜欢你了。”这人最后嘟囔了一句，垂下头，扎进花城怀里，鼻尖蹭着他颈窝，“再也不敢了……”  
花城说不出话，尽管已经对这个梦境中二人的关系有了大致了解，但梦中的“谢怜”窝在自己怀里带着哭腔说“再也不敢喜欢你了”的模样还是戳的他满身是血，放轻动作拉过被子裹住瑟瑟发抖的“谢怜”，这人像是习惯了这种照顾，又蹭了蹭，小声说师兄，我后背好痛，是又种新的了吗？  
“没有，我带你游湖的时候不小心撞的，这样揉有没有觉得好一点？”  
“谢怜”点点头，很开心地咕哝说我做梦也梦见去划船了，他声音越来越小，明显是精力不济，花城倒了杯温水仔细喂给他，“谢怜”喝了一点，嗓子好悬没继续沙哑下去，他蜷在花城腿上，顺从地被按揉后背，眼皮打架可就是不愿闭眼。  
“累了就睡吧，我守着你。”花城虚虚盖住他一双眼，指缝间漏出的依恋目光简直要活活烧死他，“谢怜”声音轻的像捧烟，花城听见他说我不想睡，这场梦真好，能死在这里也不错他。

多荒唐，梦境化物，把另一个世界里自己的爱人当成一场甜美旖旎的梦。  
抓着踽踽怯怯的酣甜美梦，嚼碎五味陈杂的经年心事。

 

到底还是生着病，“谢怜”跟小匕首玩了大约一炷香时间，被凭空抽掉脊梁似的瘫软下去，眼珠不错地盯着花城，眼底血丝密布，嘴唇苍白发抖。花城看不下去，抬手盖上他眼皮，隔着手指轻轻亲了下，“谢怜”倒抽一口凉气，随即咯咯笑起来，主动拉住对方的手，总算昏沉睡去。  
这人似乎笃定了自己身处梦境，之后的几天里，始终像个小尾巴一样粘着花城，偏偏走不了多久就虚得天旋地转。花城不敢拗着他，干脆走到哪抱到哪，甚至做饭都背着他，“谢怜”趴在他背上偷吃，花城搓好面团摸案板边的蜜枣，不料摸了个空，对着见底的小碗哭笑不得，只好改成白面馒头，“谢怜”看着他忙活，男人沾了面粉的手好看的像是云石雕刻，他盯着发了一会儿呆，在温暖的鸡汤香气中慢慢闭上了眼。

 

花城感觉到背上的人正不住往下滑，叹了口气，在围裙上擦净手，将人带回房间，谢怜后背刚接触到床单，立刻瑟缩了一下，眼睛睁开一条缝，又黏又甜地叫了声三郎。  
“哥哥醒了？慢点，小心掉下去，”这人一个劲儿往自己腹部拱，花城给他闹得痒痒，索性蹲下来跟谢怜顶脑门儿，温声道：“哥哥可是晾了三郎好几天独自睡大觉。”  
谢怜咬住他下嘴唇抿着玩儿，整个人化身一条蓬松柔软的猫：“小花从衣柜顶往床上跳，把我砸醒了，三郎快去罚它。”  
“小花？”  
“对，它从现在开始叫小花。”  
“哦……那，拉出去洗澡？”  
“都听你的。”谢怜哈哈笑起来，搂着花城猛地一骨碌，将还系着围裙的太子妃压在床上亲小嘴，张开嘴任由花城搜刮口腔，含糊说这几天委屈你啦。  
花城愣了下，飞快道无事，又亲了几下，驴唇不对马嘴说哥哥，我们得快点找出去的办法了。

这个故事由于谢怜的突然介入扭曲了走向，他们现在所处的环境甚至可能不在剧本范畴内，一切荒谬改变都成了合理的，教徒对教主的改变一致叫好，这群人来疯就差拉横幅集资给他攒聘礼。  
无论是风信慕情突然转性隔三差五翻墙给谢怜送食谱绣案，还是江湖上雨后春笋一样的爱情话本，很显然“世界”在按照他二人的心意运转，活脱脱的VR农家乐。  
然而一把刻着“人形蛊”的大刀始终悬在头顶，花城不愿再让这玩意发作，这几日从“谢怜”的自言自语中他甚至又惊又怒地发现，“花城”最初是想用这块心尖肉让自己师父借尸还魂——每月发作后，醒来的可能是“谢怜”，也可能是逆流而上的游魂。  
然而阴差阳错，召来的却是剧本之外的千灯观主人。

等等……？！  
花城突然想起了什么。  
——他之前在库房翻找药材的时候，差点被一只空了的木箱绊倒，那箱子里有火药味。

 

想到这儿，他干脆草草填了灶火，给谢怜裹成小怜球，扶出了门。  
谢怜走得很慢，见花城眉间焦急烧的越来越旺，便拍拍他手臂，柔声道我们这是要去哪？三郎着急的话就先去吧，别耽误了。  
“哥哥累了？”花城又是只听自己想听的，蹲下来检查他脚腕，“有点出血，疼的话我们坐下来歇一歇？”  
他始终念着谢怜的自尊，小心翼翼不让他觉得自己是裂了的花瓶，千般呵护万般纵容，但从不以任何名义把人关在房间里，他精神好的时候甚至会花上三四个时辰陪他到处转，摆弄摆弄刀剑兵器或者骑骑马，休息一会儿再慢慢蹭回来。  
这男人全心全意爱着一个人的时候，真是把满世界都拢进他的小窝里，只要谢怜开口，便什么都答应，还隐隐有要星星顺手摘月亮，你嫌晒我就给你砍了太阳的势头。  
谢怜皱起眉攥着袖子给他擦汗，叹道三郎，你想对我做什么都可以，不就是抱去议事堂吗，啊你别这么看着我，你想什么我要是不知道，我这几千年岂不是白活啦。  
“我还没当过妖艳祸水呢，哎，一会遇见人我是不是还得嘤嘤嘤？”  
他哄得太熨帖，花城忍不住破了功，抄着腿窝打横抱起谢怜，打趣儿道：“这个三郎有经验，哥哥只要抱着我不撒手就好。”  
谢怜猛地抬头，跟花城顶到一起，撞了个眼冒金星：“是不是上天庭又管你叫妖艳妃了！谁起得头我去打他！”  
这外号还是他那个绿绿的表弟最先叫的，干脆连他一起打好了，花冠武神挥了挥小拳头，凶神恶煞的。

 

议事堂中轮值的见到教主抱着个人突然从屏风后转进来，吓得呼啦啦跪了满地，花城看见远近高低各不同的屁股就心烦，挑了几个不顺眼的踹了，冷声叫他们滚。  
教众忙连滚带爬撅着腚走了。

“三郎？”谢怜液体一样从他怀里流下去，蹲在地上整理花城弄乱的靴子穗，抓着这人腰带借力站起来，拉着他的手轻轻摇晃，道：“还打不打了，不打就跟我说说你发现什么了？”  
花城非常配合谢怜挠自己下巴的动作，仰起头微微弯下腰，舒服得眯起眼，活像只被撸爽了的豹子，就差发出小花式呼噜呼噜的动静：“那王八蛋教主也许在这屋子里放过火药一类的东西，我们找找？”  
“火药？”谢怜回忆了下初入剧情时阴森森的议事堂，越发觉得他的小三郎是个精致的鬼……这才短短几日，教内建筑就基本都换了装潢，议事堂正中央的大铁笼被撤走，地上铺了厚厚的猩红地毯，充当照明的挂壁火炬也换成了鸡蛋大小的夜明珠，连教主首座上都铺了柔软温暖的兔毛垫子，枕头靠垫小杯子一应俱全，一看就知道是为哪瓢祸水准备的。  
谢怜：……谁会在这种地方睡觉啊。  
他一边嘀咕，一边走过去感受资本的柔软，正蹲在座椅前把脸埋进去乱拱，忽然闻到一股子硝石味。  
“三郎，好像在这边，我闻到味了。”他忙招呼挂在房梁上搜寻的花城过来，花城轻飘飘落下来，几步凑过去，一把拉开谢怜塞到身后，伸手往座下一摸。  
“哦豁。”

 

座位下，霹雳丸嵌得结实而密集，火药量足够把半个山庄炸上天。  
谢怜看着静静躺在花城掌心的爆炸怪，突然想起，当时的教主，香包里鼓鼓囊囊，被自己碰到，还跟尾巴被踩了似的。

这算什么，大雁南归无留意，高空冥冥鸟去迟，到底是谁在送别谁呢。

 

再睁开眼，一团灰不出溜的玩意正在枕头间踩来踩去，呼噜声大得活像个蹦迪小摩托。  
谢怜单手将小捣蛋鬼塞进身边人睡衣里，默数三个数，在“嗷嗷嗷痒痒痒痒痒哥哥早上好”的BGM中笑成一朵傻兮兮的小白花。  
“三郎早上好，现在时是门买葡萄的时间啦。”他打了个滚，跟小猫争抢起爱人胸口的一亩三分地。

 

叼着袋牛奶煎蟹柳的人冷不丁被咬了后颈，于是笑着转身张开手，挂在那个开缩地千里买水果的人身上，喂他吃加了桂皮八角青花椒迷迭香罗勒叶的爱心早餐。

 

多好呀，一睁开眼就是喜欢的人，闭上眼梦里也能看见他。  
至于别的，管那么多做什么，上天入地，我就喜欢你。

 

end

后续：  
既然不能全球直播婚礼，花城干脆从直接拽走了被上天庭拉去开会的谢怜环游世界，俩人一边玩一边疯狂在神官通灵阵里发好吃的好玩的，众神官没法屏蔽金主爸爸，只好另外开了个没有狗男男的通灵阵。


End file.
